


[Art] Time à deux

by Nonexistenz



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Art, Established Relationship, Flowers, Fluff, M/M, Picnics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-14 18:40:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5754016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nonexistenz/pseuds/Nonexistenz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[SGSS 2015] It was nice to just spend time together. Doing normal coupley things, like regular people. Just the two of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Art] Time à deux

**Author's Note:**

  * For [saintsammy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/saintsammy/gifts).



> Pinch-hit for the Sadreel Secret Santa Exchange 2015  
> Prompts: Sam and Gadreel spend the afternoon on a picnic, bird watching, and picking flowers.
> 
> Dear recipient, here comes your gift! A bit late, but I'm no fast pinch-hitter to be honest. Either way, I enjoyed drawing this, it's such a cute idea, thanks for that! I sure hope you can like this at least a little bit!

[](http://imgur.com/rf5jGq8)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for checking this out!
> 
> Tumblr art link will be added soonish.


End file.
